Rescuing a Stranger
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: (Following an OTP prompt) Stiles sees a particularly enticing stranger being surrounded by girls and he comes to the rescue. (Fluffy One-Shot)


There was a list of OTP prompts on tumblr that I found and I couldn't resist. I'm going to be working my way through the list :)

Here is the first prompt; hope you like it!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy cold coffee!

* * *

Stiles was trying desperately not to spit out his milkshake. He had been throwing fries at Scott's head when a bunch of giggling girls had made their way into his peripheral. They were cute and _annoying_. But the best part, the laughable part, was that they were chirping at an annoyed looking Adonis. Mister Hottie-Tottie was tall and dark with bright eyes and muscles to spare. Stiles thought about leaving him to rot. After all, you can't just go to malls wearing white t-shirts that are just slightly too tight and faded jeans worn in all the right places with biker boots. _James Dean, eat your heart out_. If only he were slightly more normal... just handsome enough to grab attention but not so perfect that Stiles couldn't find a good excuse to save him from the gaggle.

Stiles sighed and took a large drink of his beverage before standing. He walked over to the crowd. He swallowed the icy mix and regretted the giant gulp he had taken. His mouth was frozen and his lips chilled. It wasn't altogether terrible considering the lingering flavor of strawberry it left. Approaching from behind to avoid pushing through the huddled vultures, Stiles wrapped his hand around the stranger's bicep. He did not take note of how impressive it was. Nope. Not him. He was simply helping the poor, rock-solid, defenseless puppy from the scary man-eaters.

"Hey Handsome," Stiles eyed the girls surreptitiously, "They didn't have what you wanted. But its your lucky day because when we get home I'll make it up to you." Stiles winked in what he hope was was a suggestive manner. It wasn't. It was slow and awkward and overly dramatic.

The stranger looked at him curiously and then at the pale hand grasping his bicep. Without meaning to he flexed slightly; the hand was colder than expected on his overheated skin. He had never liked the girls that seemed to flock to him. He usually avoided going to overly populated areas like malls unless absolutely necessary. But Laura had insisted because her favorite stores were having a summer sale and it was too good to pass up and _someone_ had to carry her bags. So, he was stuck meandering from one store to another. He had put his foot down outside of a store that sold lacy panties and a number of other delicates he never wanted to imagine his sister in.

He went to wait at the food court and was mobbed. In his daily life he was a very direct person. But females, flirty females, made his brain falter. They were overly sensitive and prone to tears and theatrics. He never knew how to dislodge them. How fortunate that the cute brunet that he was eying upon arrival had taken pity on him and was rescuing him. In a most favorable manner too.

One girl spoke up, perusing the new comer with curiosity. "Who are you?"

"I'm Stiles, the boyfriend." He gave a brilliant smile. His hand tightened slightly as he stepped closer to his fake boyfriend.

He should have stepped back right then because Mister Muscles smelled fabulous. He smelled like pine and aftershave and mint and a hint of lavender. Stiles liked it a little too much. He wasn't a pervert or anything but he appreciated a guy who smelled nice. There was something erotic about the way a scent lingered and all the better if he actually enjoyed the scent. He wanted to bury his nose in the broad chest next to him. But that was not on the agenda. He just needed to shoo off the ladies and return to his milkshake.

The stranger leaned over slightly, his mouth brushing Stiles' ear. Instinctively Stiles turned his head into the movement. His cheek brushed against the dark stubble that shadowed an all too kissable jaw. His breath hitched slightly. "Derek," the stranger murmured. It was meant to look like a lovers secret. It was just as erotic.

The girls seemed to dissipate rather quickly just a moment after the whisper. Stiles wasn't aware that it was because _Derek,_ as he was apparently called, had sent them a death glare before looking back at him with hungry eyes. Stiles was oblivious to the fact that Derek was looking at him like he was a scrumptious morsel that he was ravenous for. He was too satisfied that his little ploy had worked.

He looked back at Derek and gave an almost bashful look.

"Sorry about that. You just looked super uncomfortable and I couldn't think of anything better to get them to actually leave you alone. A boyfriend always scares away the scary sausage hunters." He wanted to face palm. He had just called the ladies sausage hunters in front of the hottest guy he had seen outside the TV.

"It wasn't a problem. I should really thank you. They multiply so fast its hard to handle quickly and thoroughly."

He was overlooking the sausage comment; the world was not as cruel as Stiles had previously believed!

"I can see why." _Foot meet mouth_. He tried to remedy the situation, "I just mean you're like a super hunk. Or rather you exude kind of an I-could-fuck-you-in-all-the-right-ways aura. Its very distracting." He tried to stop the words but apparently handsome guys made his filter stop.

Derek was simply smirking at him.

"Look! All I'm saying is that maybe you should try a disguise or something. Yeah, a disguise should work. Wear something terribly off putting and a hat. Wear a sombrero. No one will come after you then."

"Something off putting. Like a nerdy shirt and clothes at least 2 sizes too big?"

"Yes! Hey... wait a minute." Stiles looked down at his large hoodie and his Batman tshirt. "Excuse you! I'll have you know that Batman is not nerdy and some people find the way I dress very attractive!"

"I certainly do." Derek gave a sly smirk.

"Well no one asked you!" Stiles said without thinking. "Oh... _Oh!_ You think I'm cute. _You_ think I'm cute?" A nod. "You think I'm cute! Wait here. I need to go confirm that this is happening with a friend."

Stiles scurried back to his table. Derek watched as he pointed back to him and his curly haired friend appraised him with a shrug and a nod. Stiles had him pinch him. He smiled brightly and grabbed his drink before rushing back over. He took a big swig and a bit of pink fluid escaped his mouth. Derek wiped it away with the rough pad of his thumb before raising it to his mouth and sucking it off slowly.

"Strawberry. Very nice." His voice was low and sensual. He locked eyes with Stiles, who was gaping at him.

Stiles swallowed roughly and licked his lips before grabbing Derek's hand and writing a number on it.

"Call me sometime or whatever. Since you think I'm cute and all. And technically you owe me for saving you." He was blushing and going for nonchalance.

Turning around, he rushed over to his friend who was waiting patiently. When he caught up he got a friendly punch in the shoulder. They walked away. Derek watched Stiles leave. It was a sight he was determined to see again. Stiles peaked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Derek watching. He bit his lip and wriggled his bum suggestively. He watched Derek roll his eyes and he threw his head back with laughter.

Who knew saving a yummy stranger would be so rewarding?

* * *

It is a bit short. I'm not used to writing fluffy one shots. I'm a smut writer at heart but I needed to get back in the creative flow at some point and this seemed like a great way to do so. I hoped you enjoyed. There are more one-shots to come :)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
